Are you sure you love Naruto?
by KiraiKenji-mehrab
Summary: [NaruHina Month] My take on the part where Hinata confesses to Naruto. But here Pain has some questions to ask. R&R, seconds R is for reviewing. Parody/romance


**My take on the moment when Hinata confesses to Naruto…but Pain butts in.**

**Warning: Characters are OOC (duh).**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

**Are you sure you love Naruto?**

"Because I love you Naruto-kun", Hinata said preparing her fighting stance.

"Wait!" Pain said holding up his hand.

"What?" Naruto said with an equal or maybe an even more confused face.

"I said… I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said dropping her fighting pose.

"Ya I think we both heard it pretty well", Pain said with an irritated tone.

"You mean me?" Naruto said pointing at his face. The best he could, being pierced with all those "stick" things.

"Do you know any other Naruto?" Hinata said crossing her arms. She was growing tired now. Confessing right now was possibly the best time.

"Well there was that imposter", Naruto started.

"And also if there are any more dimensions then there could be (God forbid) more of him." Pain finished.

"No…I love YOU Naruto-kun", she said pointing at him with an irritated smile (you know what I'm talking about).

**HOLD IT!**

"B-but you live in the same village as Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Pain tried not to look desperate and trying to hold his laughter.

"Yes", She said in a low tone not sure where this was going.

"Yet you love HIM", Pain said pointing at him with a pitiful look on his face.

"Ya…wait…PAIN!" Naruto agreed… I think.

"Hey I'm with you on this one man I'm as surprised as you are, this is a great gossip for the Akatsuki. If only we had Itachi I think we could make even him laugh", Pain said with a wishful face.

"Yes I do", Hinata replied not sure if anyone heard her.

"But you live in the same house as Neji", Naruto said.

"Ya I heard he is a genius and has quite a few fan girls more than Sasori but less than Itachi of course", Pain tried to help Naruto's case.

"Yes and he is my COUSIN!" she raised her voice in the last part, a red color appearing on her face. Not sure if blushing or plain angry.

"But according to the report from Zetsu you are on the same team as Inazuka and an Aburame boy", He stated after looking at his "**People to look out for in Konoha and killing them or recruit" **list and crossing the name with the blood from a near dead body.

"No Pain the Inazuka's are kind of smelly since they live with dogs and Shino is kinda creepy", Naruto said still pinned to the ground.

"I don't know the creepy part but you realize that you have a wolf in your body and also that you stink right?"

"Hey!" Naruto protested but was cut of by Hinata's sweet irritated voice.

"They are like my teammates!" Hinata said with a disbelieving look on her face. Naruto and Pain sighed. If that logic works then Naruto can't be with Sakura and neither can Sasuke and we would have to delete the NaruXSasu stories from fanfics because that's just sick. And Pain would have to kick out Conan just to be with her.

"How about the **"Lazy Genius"** I heard about? He killed Hidan", Pain didn't want to give up yet. The fact that this cute girl would love Naruto is beyond impossible. I mean him being so charming that he is, still had a rough time impressing Conan.

"Yeah Shikamaru is kinda nice I guess", Naruto supported Pain receiving a smile from the man.

"Friend! I think…I mean he's too lazy to talk anyway."

"Well you have acquaintance with the Kazekage Gaara correct?" Hinata thought for a while then sighed.

"He never said Hi to me."

"You know the copy-nin Kakashi?" Pain crossed another name from his Suna list and continued.

"Yes…But eww he's like my teacher", Hinata said with a disgusted look. Looks like she choose a bad time to confess.

"Yeah, Pain that's sick. Not everyone is like Sasuke and Kabuto"-Naruto said.

"Well I guess you are right. My apologies" Pain said as if he was really sorry.

"It's okay", Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you."-Pain.

"I forgive you too", Naruto said with a grin.

"Nobody asked you", Pain said glaring at Naruto. Naruto just pouted.

"So let me get this straight, you know all these guys and **me** as well. But still you choose The Ramen Loving-Fox/Toad who wears Orange jumpsuit and is dumber than Tobi with whiskers guy?"

After thinking for a while she replied, "Yes…though I like to call him Naruto."

"Hmmm…Naruto you are really lucky. I almost wish you could beat me and be with her as a hero for Konoha." Pain said.

"Really?" Naruto asked with his stupid grin.

"No" Pain gave him a cold look.

And then the fight between Hinata and Pain started, Pain crucified her in front of Naruto. Naruto awoke his powers meet his father blah blah blah…..

* * *

***1 Week Later in the Hospital***

"Damn it Sakura when do I get to leave?" Naruto complained as his whole body was plastered. He was lying in the bed of a hospital room.

"One more week… it's amazing you have the Kyuubi he's healing you faster than me"

"Oh…damn."

"You have a visitor", Sakura said taking his file and checking it.

A petite ninja entered the room with her long navy blue hair and purple eyes, she had flowers with her which she set up in the vase near Naruto's bed.

"Oh… hi Hinata!" He said with a grin. He tried to get up but was knocked down by Sakura.

"I'm so sorry you were beaten to a pulp because of me", He said, he really regretted that he couldn't protect her.

"Umm… (Pulp?) I-it's okay N-Naruto-kun…It was my choice."

"Oh that reminds me… I do too", Naruto said a blush appeared in his cheeks.

"Do what?" Hinata asked not understanding our favorite dumbass.

"The heart thing."

"He means love", Sakura explained.

"Thank you", Hinata said and turned away to leave the room. No way could she look at him she was as red as a tomato and she had to do her victory dance with Tenten right?

"Hey don't leave yet, it's boring in here" Sakura left by now. Only Naruto and Hinata remained.

"O-ok" Hinata helped Naruto to sit up adjusted the pillows. She didn't realize how close they were until they looked into each others eyes. They both blushed furiously and looked the other way. An awkward silence fell upon the two until

"It's okay if you don't love me anymore", Naruto said lowering his face.

"I s-still love you Naruto-kun", Hinata said holding his hand. Too late she didn't realize it before but now both were blushing like crazy AGAIN.

"But I couldn't protect you", He frowned.

"Are you crazy? You didn't only save me but the whole village you are a hero Naruto-kun."

"But you confessed to me but I was dumb and didn't notice it earlier."

The Hyuuga couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like to see the love of her life like this. She leaned in to kiss him. It seemed like the whole world stopped. Naruto went wide eyed and then returned the kiss until they parted. Damn you oxygen!

"Does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Y-yes", she replied blushing.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right?" Naruto said and she leaned in to kiss him again….

* * *

**If you liked it…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~KK~**


End file.
